number24fandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6
A Novice Cook Will Fail at Food Arrangement Almost 100% of the Time. is the 6th episode of Number24 anime series. Characters *Natsusa Yuzuki *Seiichirou Shingyouji *Yasunari Tsuru *Ibuki Ueoka *Pongsaklek Yunu *Tsuugen Sasaki *Toranoshin Higashizaka *Syouta U *Atomu Gotou *Sousuke Yamada *Li Hongbin *Taisei Uchinashi *Takumi Hidaka *Yuu Mashiro *Ikuto Yufu *Yuuki Koreeda *Shinya Ishigami *Ren Tamashiro *Ethan Taylor *Makoto Someya *Yayoi Tsudura *Kotori Kureha *Sunao Konoe *Fuuga Saitou *Gakuto Zaitsu Summary Yasunari had called Seiichirou as Natsusa requested. Seiichirou gave Natsusa some painkillers and explained they or doctors can't do anything else and they just need to wait for the pain to subdue. Seiichirou told Yasunari to go to class, Yasunari didn't want to, but Natsusa assured him he will be alright and to take notes in class for him. Seiichirou went out to get some towels too and outside, Yasunari wondered if this was his fault as he practiced with him, but Seiichirou assured him it wasn't his fault and Natsusa knew what he was doing and then thanked Yasunari as of lately Natsusa looked happy. Ibuki went to visit Natsusa and to give him more painkillers with his food. Natsusa felt annoyed as he was the one in pain, but Ibuki was the one depressed. Ibuki planned on cheering him up, but Natsusa interrupted him before he was able to, as he didn't want to hear his cliche words thinking that will make Natsusa feel suddenly all better. Seiichirou was with Tsuugen and Pongsaklek, who asked him how Natsusa was doing and Seiichirou told them he was better compared to this morning. Seiichirou had told them his kicks were getting worse, but he didn't know why. Tsuugen tried explaining about earthly desires and how humans make themselves suffer and asked Seiichirou which of his desires was afflicting him, but Seiichirou didn't understood what he was saying, so Tsuugen dropped the subject and they all continued eating. Some other teammates with Syouta were observing them and were glad that after 30 mins of staring each other, Seiichirou and his group finally started to eat. Takumi told them that he heard Natsusa was in pain today and they decided to later visit him. Yuu was trying to handle things without Natsusa, but as everyone was coming with a request, he wasn't sure what to do first. Ikuto asked them to do some of the things themselves as Natsusa was gone and Yuu was quite busy. Natsusa was in bed, constantly looking over his phone, until he received the list of the starting players and Yasunari and Ibuki were among them. He contacted Yasunari and congratulated him. Ethan was happy that Ibuki was in the starting line,but told him to not drag them down. Sousuke then told Ibuki that his matchmaking parties sucked, so he better do well on the field. Ibuki told him he got him three changes, but he ended up calling the girls on the same day he met them and they turned him down. Later after practice, Taisei told them he won't be visiting Natsusa with them. Ibuki told him he was not going, so Taisei can go, and Taisei explained it was indeed because of him, as the teamplay is the most important in rugby, but he messed that up and still tried to get back. Before leaving, Taisei told Ibuki he doesn't want to play with him and won't accept him as team member. The other members then went and visited Natsusa. Yuuki started putting a girl poster on his ceiling, Ren wanted to heal him with his muscles, Pongsaklek and Li were doing foot massages, while Sunao wrote a "get well" message on Natsusa's forehead. Yasunari and Fuuga came with other members and saw Yuu waiting outside as Natsusa's room was full. Yuu had prepared his special food which looked poisonous, but the group approved it. As everyone left, Yasunari cleaned Natsusa's forehead and then went out, where he saw Yuu preparing to serve his food for tomorrow. Yuu told him that Natsusa was doing everything better than him, but Yasunari explained that there were things Yuu was better and which Natsusa couldn't do, which was the same as rugby and how each player depends on the others to do things they can't. Hearing that Yuu started crying from joy, as he had worried there was no place for him in the team. Ibuki went to visit Natsusa and wondered if Taisei had shown up, but Natsusa told him he had not come. Natsusa then showed the girl poster on his ceiling, asking Ibuki if he now feels better, but Ibuki was concerned about the strange smell from Yuu's food. They wondered where Seiichirou was, who at the same time was staying late and practicing his kicks. On the next day, Natsusa was better and joined the team. Yuu was in good mood and was helping more than usual. The team then discussed their upcoming game as last year a huge brawl started with the enemy team and Natsusa was one of the provokers for that fight. As the enemy team usually picks on the first years, they planned on taking care and holding down their troublesome first years. Some of the third years promised to not fight too, but the moment some players from the enemy team showed up, they were ready to start a fight. The enemy team provoked them for loosing their last game, but Doushisha told them to talk after win a game against them. Ikuto then yelled and stopped everyone. The enemy team then provoked Ibuki for crashing his father's bike, hearing that Natsusa and Fuugo got angry and were about to start a fight, but Ibuki stopped them and Ikuto called for a retreat. Natsusa started yelling at Ibuki for stopping him, Sousuke, Ethan and Syouta then joined and yelled at Ibuki as they were annoyed he was popular with girls. Ikuto then scolded Natsusa, while Ibuki was telling Yasunari that Natsusa was quick to start a fight and usually gets angry instead of him, but because of that he also ends up being treated even worse by other people. Navigation Category:Episodes